<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bully by pleasejustpickaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977997">Bully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname'>pleasejustpickaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Bullying, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW // Attempted Rape and Sexual Assault, Bullying</p><p>When San's bully from school, Ilhoon, became a trainee at KQ Entertainment, no one except San knew what he was like. However, Ilhoon has never been discreet.</p><p>ILHOON IS NOT BASED ON ANYONE, I DON'T KNOW ANY IDOLS CALLED THAT AND IF THERE ARE PLEASE KNOW THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE BASED ON THEM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, San could easily say he'd never expected this.<br/>Ok- maybe let him rephrase that.<br/>He'd expected Ilhoon to do well in life. Despite his nasty personality, he could rap like a god and had the visuals of an idol. However, he had never thought Ilhoon would leave JYP and enter KQ Entertainment.<br/>San kept quiet as they ran through their greetings, merely nodding politely as his mind ran a mile a minute. Wooyoung was looking at him, eyebrows creased in concern, but San stubbornly kept his gaze on the ground, returning back to their practice rather subdued.<br/>Ilhoon, on the other hand, stuck near him, not enough to alert the members but enough make San uncomfortable. The younger man shifted in agitation, feeling years of repressed memories rise up.<br/>Stop being silly, he thought to himself, it's been years, he probably doesn't even remember you.<br/>But oh god did San remember him.<br/>The dimpled man stuck close to Wooyoung and Yunho for comfort, noticing how the two eldest were talking politely with the new trainee. While he knew Hongjoong and Seonghwa didn't know their history, it hurt to see them attempting to get close with someone who had hurt him so much in the past.<br/>He rested his head on Wooyoung's shoulder, deflecting his concerned question with the excuse of being tired. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, remembering.<br/>----<br/>"Hey, freak!"<br/>A rock hit the back of San's head, who flinched but kept walking.<br/>"Hey, I'm talking to you, gay boy!"<br/>Rough hands grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him to the ground while laughter echoed around him.<br/>With a foot on his back, pressing down as hard as possible, San was struggling to breathe, tearing up from asphyxiation.<br/>"Ilhoon," he choked out, "I know you don't like me, but I can't breathe."<br/>"You think I care?!" The older teen smirked, increasing the weight on his foot as San choked under him. "Should just kill you here and now gay boy, not like anyone would miss a worthless freak like you."<br/>"What is going on here!?" A teacher ran up, causing the older boy to cuss and quickly remove his foot. "Jung Ilhoon, what on earth was going through your mind!"<br/>"Sorry miss," he grumbled, glaring at the heaving boy on the floor. "It won't happen again."<br/>"It better not!" The woman said sharply, helping San off the floor. "Detention for 2 weeks, and you'd best believe I'm talking to the headmaster about this young man!"<br/>----<br/>"San? Sannie?"<br/>San looked tiredly up at Seonghwa, who had knelt next to him. The oldest looked concerned, and Wooyoung was holding him protectively.<br/>"Are you OK?" His hyung asked, "You look pained."<br/>You look like shit, his mind translated, at least its fitting.<br/>San grimaced, pulling himself upright. "I'm fine hyung," he smiled tightly, "just a stomach upset."<br/>Seonghwa looked unconvinced, but stood up nonetheless, grabbing some water from the side and helping the tired man drink it.<br/>San indeed was exhausted, the emotions of the day draining him til he felt like a husk of himself. Ilhoon's presence in the practice room was like a black hole, sucking all of San's gained confidence and energy inside and leaving nothing but a shell of a human being. He leaned against his friend, mouth down turned.<br/>Seonghwa cooed in sympathy, lightly tickling his chin affectionately.<br/>"Cheer up," he smiled as San smushed his chin into his neck to stop him, "We've only got 15 more minutes of dance practice left and then you can go home and rest."<br/>"I'll nap with you," Wooyoung spoke up, nuzzling San's head with his. "I'm also tired, this dance we're learning is so hard."<br/>San sighed heavily, steeling himself for the next fifteen minutes. He could do this.<br/>----<br/>By the time dance practice was over, San felt more drained then ever before. Ilhoon had kept narrowed eyes on him throughout, laughing every time San was centre like his dancing was pathetic. San could feel himself shrinking, self-doubt starting to creep in through the edges. He stood in front of the mirror for a good few minutes while everyone panted around him, critically observing himself, and behind him he could see Ilhoon judging him.<br/>You're gaining weight, his mind helpfully pointed out. When you sit your skin folds over.<br/>Well, that was true.<br/>Also your face is getting chubby, his brain said critically, you definitely need to go on a diet. Or just stop eating. In fact, do that. You've been a pig these past few weeks.<br/>San grimaced, even though he agreed with his thoughts it didn't mean they weren't harsh. He looked up at Wooyoung's hand on his shoulder, who was telling him they were off back to the dorm.<br/>"Are you OK?" The younger asked again, worried.<br/>San just smiled tightly, not trusting his own voice right now.<br/>"Ilhoon's going to be staying in our dorms for a week," Hongjoong said as they got into the car, "They're setting up a bed in the other trainees dorm but it's been delayed, and our couch is the only one big enough for a man." <br/>San's mouth dried as Ilhoon mouthed at him to wait outside the dorm when they got there. Ilhoon looked pleased, like a smug cat, and San knew he wasn't going to like what came out of his mouth. <br/>Fuck. <br/>----<br/>Ilhoon excused himself with the excuse of grabbing his bags, and San allowed the others to go in, pausing to take a breath of fresh air outside the dorm. This is when the older approached him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into an alleyway. <br/>"You thought I'd forget about you freak!?" He hissed venomously, sly grin present on his face as he held the slender man against the wall. <br/>"What do you want Ilhoon?" San sighed tiredly. <br/>Ilhoon's grin widened, glad he was getting what he wanted. <br/>"Your bed, and help with these bags." He spat on San's face gleefully, watching the saliva trickle down his face. "You're lucky I can't attack you inside the form, that'd put a smear on my name, but don't think you'll escape me that easy gay boy." <br/>He dropped San, who wiped the saliva off his face sadly. Ilhoon left San with 5 bags to haul up to the room, taking 3 of his own. <br/>"San offered me his bed!" He could hear him holler, and the younger wiped the developing tears out of his eyes. Steeling himself, he walked into the dorm with a neutral face, setting the bags down in his room and quickly clearing his bed of all plushies. He stuffed them under Yunho's bed, not wanting Ilhoon to have any ammunition against him. <br/>He only kept Shiber out, which he clutched tightly for comfort. He buried his face into the plushies fur, breathing heavily as he forced the tears back in. With that done, he walked to Wooyoung's room, laying on the bed next to him. <br/>Wooyoung simply moved to the side, allowing the older to snuggle into him. "It was nice of you to offer your bed to Ilhoon," he said suspiciously, "what brought that on?" <br/>San's brain short circuited as he tried to think of an excuse, leading him to just snuggle further into the younger. <br/>"It's only a week," he said, more as a comfort to himself than anything else. <br/>Wooyoung seemed to pick up on his discomfort, sighing before telling him to nap. San gladly allowed himself to fall asleep, warm and safe with his best friend. <br/>----<br/>"The fuck is that," Ilhoon said critically, having entered the room where San was practicing the next day. <br/>San stopped in his tracks, a cold sweat forming. <br/>"Ilhoon," he said cordially. <br/>"I asked you a question, freak." <br/>"It's krumping, they want me to learn it to broaden my dance horizons. I'm still new to the style so I'm trying to perfect the technique they showed me." <br/>Ilhoon just laughed. "I don't know why they gave you the chance. You look like you're having a fucking seizure. They should just give up on you, you can't do anything." <br/>"Well, clearly they saw something in me." <br/>"Yeah, your dick-sucking skills maybe." <br/>San gritted his teeth, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room. <br/>----<br/>"You take that thing everywhere you go?" <br/>Ilhoon was seriously getting on San's nerves. 2 out of seven days, and he had harassed him whenever he had the chance. <br/>He gripped Shiber tightly. "So what if I do?"<br/>Ilhoon snorted with glee, "Wow you really are a gay boy!" <br/>San just looked away as his members returned, blood running cold. <br/>----<br/>"Are you sure you're OK San?" Hongjoong asked gently. The two of them were snuggling on the couch so San could fall asleep comfortably, watching Safiya Nygaard videos to help them with their English. "You've been really down all week." <br/>San just sighed, not feeling like he could answer. <br/>"Is it Ilhoon?" Hongjoong continued, concerned. "San you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" <br/>San just buried his face into the shorter's chest, feeling tears start to leak out. <br/>"Oh, San," Hongjoong sighed, texting Seonghwa before shutting off his phone. He sat up, dragging the younger with him and laying him across his lap. He let San cry into his neck, rubbing small hands across his back and through his hair while whispering soothing things. <br/>Seonghwa quietly snuck through, holding blankets which he quickly cocooned San and Hongjoong in. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked lowly, and the dam broke. <br/>San couldn't stop the words spilling out, and he quickly told the older two about their history and what Ilhoon had been doing. The elder two listened in abject horror as the younger described what Ilhoon had said and done to him both recently and in the past, and their hearts ached. <br/>Hongjoong's grip on the younger tightened with every sob, and he pressed gentle kisses against the youngers forehead frequently. Seonghwa himself looked close to tears as he clambered under the blankets with the other two, holding them close to him. <br/>When San had cried himself to sleep, he looked at Hongjoong over the youngest's black hair. <br/>"I don't want San alone with this man," he said dangerously, "at any point. This needs to be brought up with the CEO too. It's not OK." <br/>Hongjoong nodded, returning the olders gaze with the same amount of ferocity, before burying his nose in San's hair and inhaling the scent of raspberry shampoo. <br/>They'd fix this, he thought solemnly. They had to. <br/>----<br/>For the next three days, things went fine, with San being shadowed by the two eldest. Hongjoong even stopped the late nights at the studio indefinitely to keep his dongsaeng safe. <br/>San was still scared though. Ilhoon couldn't think this difference was a coincidence. <br/>And sure enough, when he was heading into the bathroom Ilhoon quickly slipped in behind him, locking the door and standing in front of it. <br/>"Did you tell?" He asked, sickly sweet. "Did you run to your precious hyungs like a fucking pussy?" <br/>"I don't know what you're talking about," San said as evenly as possible, though he could feel his body trembling. <br/>"Oh I think you do." Ilhoon grinned slyly, "Are your dick-sucking skills that good that they're willing to keep your fatass safe? Maybe I should try them out..." <br/>San's eyes widened, and he quickly flung himself into the shower, gripping the door shut with all his might. However, Ilhoon was stronger, and he flung the door open, shattering the glass. <br/>"Oops," he laughed, undoing his pants as San scrambled into the corner, curling up in a ball. He grabbed San's hair, hauling him upright and slamming his head into the wall, right at groin height. He still had underwear on, for now. <br/>Ilhoon practically tore San's shirt off, leaving vicious red scratches across his chest from where his nails had scraped it. Some even bled, but San couldn't think about that right now. He struggled violently, making as much noise as possible. <br/>"Stop fighting," Ilhoon grunted, physically straining to keep the younger restrained, "fucking take it gay boy." <br/>It was at that moment that the bathroom door opened, Jongho and Yunho having managed to open it from outside as the noises were concerning. They froze as they took in the sight before them, the smashed glass, San struggling in Ilhoon's grasp while the older pulled his boxers down-<br/>Jongho surged forwards, dragging the older man off San while Yunho ran to the trembling man, holding him protectively. <br/>Jongho was livid, using every ounce of his strength to beat the fight out of Ilhoon. He ended up holding the man in a choke hold until he passed out, slumping weakly on the ground. "Jongho!" He heard Yunho cry out, "You need to call the others, get them back here!" <br/>He didn't hesitate to obey, before tying the man's wrists and arms with his dressing gown sash so he couldn't get away. He quickly ran back to his hyungs, for once at a loss for words. <br/>San was wailing openly in Yunho's arms, the scratches on his chest and torn shirt showing exactly what Ilhoon had planned to do. He had been cut by the glass at some point during the struggle, his hand bleeding rapidly, and the youngest wasn't sure if just a plaster would solve it. <br/>Yunho himself looked close to tears, but was barely holding it in, trying to comfort San as best he could. The younger was still trembling, breathing heavily when the eldest two dashed in, hair disheveled and out of breath. <br/>Seonghwa fell to his knees beside the other two, quickly putting a bandage around San's hand before grabbing him and holding him close. Yunho quickly stood and clung onto the shell-shocked Mingi in the doorway, who instinctively grabbed the olders waist and allowed him to sob quietly. Hongjoong went to Jongho, face set. <br/>"Ilhoon?" <br/>"He tried to rape him hyung." <br/>The older scowled angrily, heading to the living room. Jongho didn't follow, not really wanting to see the rapist get beaten again. He just watched as Seonghwa comforted San gently, with Wooyoung and Yeosang flying in with Shiber and a blanket seconds later. The duo along with Seonghwa hid San from the others view, like they were sheltering the dimpled man from the world. <br/>Jongho finally went to the living room, where Ilhoon was actually alive to his surprise. <br/>The CEO of KQ Entertainment was there, along with three police officers while Hongjoong relayed the situation. For once Jongho was glad of the cameras installed in the large bathroom (after several bouts of bulimia from previous trainees they had decided better safe than sorry, though they weren't viewed unless there was cause for concern), as they had concrete evidence to support their story and San wouldn't have to speak up to confirm it. <br/>Jongho clung onto Hongjoong, needing the physical affection for once, and Hongjoong let him, the venom in the leaders words harshly contrasting his warm embrace. <br/>The officials and CEO quickly wrapped it up, allowing the members to go and comfort the distressed San since they already had the evidence they'd need with the clear video footage. Ilhoon was cuffed and walked away, though he seemed a bit dazed, much to Jongho's delight. <br/>Seonghwa still had San cradled in his arms, and he carried him into the living room, having cocooned him in a blanket with Shiber. He held the fragile boy to his chest, stroking his hair and soothing him. San was still trembling, the fear and adrenaline not quite leaving his system. Hongjoong went to the duo, quietly explaining to them what was going to happen. Whatever he was saying to them seemed to soothe San, so Jongho went to help Wooyoung and Yeosang clean. <br/>"Where's Yunho and Mingi?" <br/>"Yunho's still upset, I think because he thought Ilhoon was nice at first." Yeosang said, "So Mingi's looking after him for now." <br/>Jongho nodded, and the trio placed glass into a bin bag in silence, each of them occupied mentally. They all went to bed dutifully when the clock hit ten, although none of them would sleep well that night. <br/>Seonghwa and Hongjoong dragged their mattresses onto the floor that night, reluctant to let the distressed boy out of their sight. They sandwiched him between them, with Hongjoong spooning him and San's face smushed into Seonghwa's chest. Shiber laid between the youngest's arms, as he quickly drifted off. <br/>The eldest two couldn't drift off, and it seemed neither could the others, as ten minutes later, Yunho joined their little gang. Then 5 minutes after that, Wooyoung and Yeosang showed up with their pillows in their arms. Shortly after that Mingi and Jongho joined the gang, managing to cram themselves on the mattresses. Jongho quickly went up to get more mattresses for them to lay comfortably, and 3 more mattresses later they were comfortably snuggled together. Finally, at 3 in the morning, every trainee was deep asleep. <br/>----<br/>The CEO went to visit them at 8 in the morning, with his team there to assist him and give them any assistance they might need. When no response came from his knock, he entered the room and headed to Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room, seeing the door was open. <br/>When he saw the pile of teenagers, he chuckled lightly, feeling unbelievably fond. He looked at the boys he considered to be his own children, noticing his team were looking in with the same fond eyes. <br/>"They'll be OK," he chuckled lightly, "We should return later. They don't have to do anything for the next few weeks anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>